


A secret friendship

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mycroft and Sherlock are good brothers, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft, because of his line of work, doesn't want the world to know that he really likes his little brother. (He was right! When you think about how later on Magnussen tried to control Mycroft by using Sherlock!) This is why they act like jerks when people are around.





	A secret friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion! 'British' is a great word!
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

When John Watson came back from work it was to find Mycroft in _his_ chair.

Sherlock was in front of him, in his black leather chair, a tea pot in the table between them.

Silent.

It was nearly six months now that the doctor and Sherlock have been flatmates. But the uneasiness when Mycroft Holmes was in the flat never left John…

“Hello John, how are you today?” Mycroft asks with a hint of smirk.

“Like you bloody care!” John mutters as he leaves the living room.

 

Once he was out of the room, Sherlock laughs at his brother. “Myc, don’t be so cold with John! I’m certain that he can be in on the secret…”

“It funnier this way 'Lock, and it’s easier if everyone really thinks that we loathe each other…” Mycroft replies with a warm smile towards his younger brother.

“Yeah, it’s true… it’s definitively funnier.” Sherlock chuckles quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of his friend.

Alone, they start talking again, about little things, the family affairs, their respective work…

Like brothers, like friends.

 

As soon as John's steps coming down the stairs resonated, they quickly switch back to a _blasé_ attitude… And stop talking altogether.

Looking at the still silent brothers, John only reaction was “Could you for once, _both of you_ , be less British!”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes from a head canon that I saw here: bbcsherlockheadcanon.tumblr.com
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
